


Ready or Not

by Jenlous



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenlous/pseuds/Jenlous
Summary: Jennie Kim just wanted to get through her last year of highschool with passing grades and without killing anyone. But that is extremely hard to do when the only person she physically can't be mad at decides to wreck her life in the best way imaginable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why have I started a new story? Couldn't tell ya.
> 
> Will it end up like my other unfinished works? Most probably.
> 
> Do I care? I choke out with tears in my eyes.
> 
> Look, I'm sorry, but College/Highschool AU's are my absolute weakness and I have no self-restraint. Please don't hurt me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As someone born in the UK, I literally have no idea how American/Korean schools work. So this kind of ended up becoming a blend of all three in some weird way. And yes, while I could simply do a quick internet search and educate myself it wasn't until I had a good story flow going where I actually realised that this imaginary school didn't really belong in one particular country.
> 
> And you can bet your ass I wasn't going to redo the entire thing. 
> 
> So, unfortunately, this is how it's going to stay, (for now, anyway, ) and I will apologize for any confusion.

One would think that someone as notoriously grumpy as Jennie Kim would absolutely _hate _having to wake up in the mornings. That the very thought of removing the tight embrace of the blanket on her body would trigger her famous scowl or cause an eruption of anger for having to do something as mundane as opening her eyes. But in actuality, that couldn't be further from the truth. Jennie actually doesn't mind getting up, (unless if she's hungover, then for safety reasons it would be wise to leave her alone.) No, Jennie's morning starts bright and early. With her alarm on her phone urging her awake and 6 in the morning, giving her more than enough time to go for her routinely morning run, before she returns home for a welcomed shower and then joining her parents in the dining room for breakfast. The idle conversation shared usually about politics or any other boring topic that Jennie could care less about but joins in any way because it's one of the rare occasions she can actually have a conversation with either of them.

And, by the time that is all done, she's said her goodbyes, grabbed her bag and is making her way over to her car. Sunglasses already on and her lungs already anticipating the amount of sighing she's going to release throughout the day, her brain prepared for the one place she despises more than anything.

YG High. Named after its previous headmaster.

Now, statistically speaking - there isn't much wrong with the school, (although rumours would tell you otherwise.) With the majority of its students passing their classes with flying colours, meaning that the facilities are nicely funded and most of the teachers actually know what they're talking about. But none of that changes the fact that it is still a _school_. And Jennie refuses to believe that anyone 100% truly enjoys going there. 

But, no matter how unfortunate it is, school is considered important, and she must attend if she wants to have a good chance of earning enough money for a comfortable life. As her parents have already told her enough times in her life that they will most certainly not be giving her any money when she's 'more than capable' of earning it for herself. (Meaning, that they want her to move out as soon as possible because taking care of your own child is obviously such a hindrance.) 

Jennie's used to that though, and she honestly wished that her parents would just be honest about it rather than continuing to pretend like they give a shit.

And it all just adds another reason as to why Jennie loathes going to school. Often reminding herself that she has finally (holy shit; _finally,) _managed to survive until her last year and now she just needs to get through her exams and she will be free from it all.

Or, better yet, 'if' she manages to survive through her exams. Because if it's not the harsh amount of studying she will partake in, then she's positive Lisa will probably do something that will make Jennie want to murder her. Since her friend (and she really uses that term lightly,) has already managed to cheat death by Jennie's hands more times than she can count. The younger woman often using her infinite amount of stamina to escape Jennie's wrath and only returns when Jennie's anger has simmered down to the point where she can't be bothered to continue. And where Lisa is, Rosé is most certainly never far behind. Her two friends often like the little devil and angel that sits upon her shoulders, on tormenting and the other calming, and neither never too far away. 

"Jen! Over here! Jen! Jennie-unnie!" 

Death would be too merciful.

The desire to pretend she didn't hear and continue driving was almost too great, and she would have done it if Rosé hadn't also been waiting. Her face a mixture of embarrassed, amused and unimpressed when Lisa began waving her arms in the air. Like Jennie would have missed her without the banshee screaming.

Releasing sigh one for the day, Jennie pulled over to let them in. Her eyes sending daggers to the clock lighting up her dashboard, preying to anyone above that her first day of her senior year will not end in bloodshed. 

"Thanks for the lift, Jennie-unnie," Rosé spoke kindly from the back, her guitar case placed gently onto the seat beside her.

"You're welcome Rosie," she mumbled, shooting a smile through the rearview mirror before she pulled away to continue their journey. Immediately snarling when Lisa pulled up her legs to rest them on the dashboard. "If you ever want to dance again then I suggest you move." 

She almost punched the smug look of Lisa's face but relented when the younger girl did as she was told. "I can see you're pleasantly chirpy for your first day of school," she grinned, upping the cuteness since she knows Jennie hates it, "will you finally confess your love for me before you graduate?"

It was sort of a running gag between the three of them. Lisa had always been the most flirtatious, and would often sprinkle cheesy pick-up lines in the middle of conversations, or reach in and try to steal a kiss, always loving the reactions she was given in turn. And while it absolutely disgusted Jennie to no end, it was clear to see that Rosé adored the attention she was given, despite the fact she was never prepared when it happened and would instantly become embarrassed afterwards. 

Because of course, Jennie had to be friends with the two people who were obviously in love with each other but were too oblivious to see it. 

And while part of her would be more than willing to give them a little push, (because she would literally do anything to stop Lisa's irritating flirting - and not because she would be happy for them or anything,) a larger part of her knows that _some things _simply can't be rushed, and so she will valiantly continue the torture if it means they can be happy at the end of it all. 

"If you _ever _think that I will ever confess any type of feelings for you, Manoban, then I'm afraid you're more delusional than I thought." Her response was sharp, her mood souring even more now that they were finally at their destination. Jennie's hopes that a meteorite had crushed the entire school squandered when the tall structure was seen standing as proud as it usually was. 

"Fuck, why can't my dreams come true just this once." 

Being used to the routine by now, both of her friends left her to her wallowing while they got out of the car, pretending they couldn't hear the cries of agony behind the tinted windows while their friend has her usual morning tantrum. The animalistic wailing earning a few looks in their direction but they were mainly from the freshman that had yet to get used to Jennie and her behaviour. 

"I guess it doesn't really sink in that it's the first day back if someone isn't crying, huh?" 

It still astonishes both Lisa and Rosé how even a simply uttered sentence from Kim Jisoo has the ability to render Jennie speechless. The sound of a car door opening and closing quickly filling the empty space as YG's renowned princess rounded her car just so she could give the new arrival a half-hearted smack against her shoulder. The lack of effort causing Jisoo to release a hearty laugh.

"For your information, I was _not _crying. There was no crying involved, not a single drop of liquid has ever fallen from my eyes, ever."

The attempt was futile in everything it was aiming for, Jisoo's extremely obvious amusement abiding by that. "Right, because you were definitely not the one bawling their eyes out when you watched Finding Nemo." 

"Okay; first of all, " Rosé stopped everyone right there, very serious with her interruption, "Finding Nemo is a childhood classic so don't you _dare _say anything bad about it." Jisoo shuddered when that was directed towards her, "second; there is absolutely _nothing _wrong about crying over a Disney film." 

"I didn't cry over-"

"-_Nothing."_

With her declaration now out of the way, Rosé was more than happy to continue her day. The fingers on the strap of her guitar case loosening their hold as her other hand reached down to clamp onto Lisa's, dragging the stunned woman along to the entrance and leaving the two seniors to figure out what the _fuck (_no, literally; what the actual fuck, ) just happened.

"Well done. You've managed to break the only sane person in my friendship group, " Jennie snapped, jamming a finger against Jisoo's chest. "She is the only thing stopping me from murdering Lisa, and you just destroyed that. If Lisa dies, it's on you."

"On me?" Jisoo asked innocently, "I'm sure I can find other things to distract you from Limario."

Of _fucking _course Jennie's mind had to go into the gutter at those words. Of _course _they did. Because it always does when it comes to Jisoo and her knack for sprouting random innuendoes from absolutely nowhere. 

She didn't give herself the chance to get embarrassed, however, as she chose to completely blank that statement and enter the school building. Leaving Jisoo and her stupid sexy smirk behind as she rushes to collect her timetable for her first class of the day.

This was going to be the worst year yet, Jennie concluded.

* * *

When she finally managed to find out what class she had first, her demeanour improved somewhat. English was obviously something she aced at, and the fact she had Lee Chaerin as her teacher made it all the better.

That was, until Kim Jisoo comes walking into her class. A bright smile still attached like it was fixed to her face, her eyes meeting Jennie's from across the room and immediately making the baby hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention. A lump beginning to lodge itself in her throat when the older began walking over, taking the empty seat beside her (empty, since only the bravest of souls would dare sit next to her, ) and throwing her bag on the table without a care in the world.

"So it would seem we have English together, " Jisoo hums, faking innocence as she rummages through her bag and brings out anything she might need.

Jennie clenched he jaw at the nerve, "it most certainly looks that way, " she ground out, never once looking in the older girls direction. "I didn't think English would interest you, truthfully. I'm surprised you even have the attention span for it."

Jisoo hummed in response, not at all affected by Jennie's slight jab, and began gently tapping her pen against her desk. "I can actually understand it pretty well, I'm just not able to communicate back as such."

This sudden new piece of information caught Jennie's interest, but she played it off when their teacher entered the room and immediately stopping any and all chatter. "Good morning, students, " she greeted, placing her laptop onto the desk before rounding it so she could lean on its surface. "I gather you're all _very _thrilled at being back." 

That enabled a collection of groans, making her grin. "Yeah, that sounds about right." She made her way over to the whiteboard, writing her name in perfect cursive English. "Even though I have probably taught most of you already - for any new faces; my name is Lee Chaerin and I will be your English teacher this year. And, seeing as you are all seniors, I expect nothing but hard work, unless you want to fail your exams."

Ah, yes. The one word every student in their year dreads. 

"May we work well together." Chaerin finished after a beat of silence. Walking over to retrieve a piece of paper that will test what they already know, so Chaerin can get an idea on how and what she should be teaching to who. 

"Ah, Jennie," she began, handing said girl the worksheet, "how was your holiday?" 

"It went well, Miss Lee," Jennie spoke politely, a small smile gracing her lips as she replied back in English. "Me and my parents went to Jeju island for a vacation." _If you could even call it that, _she thought bitterly. Her eyes meeting Jisoo's curious gaze for a split second before turning back to Chaerin's when she began speaking again. 

"I'm sure you had fun," her wry smile matched Jennie's own, knowing that the girl probably had anything but. "Tell your mother I said hi," she finished off, casting Jennie a quick wink before carrying on with the rest of the class. Jennie attempting to hide the beaming smile due to the inside knowledge she shared with her teacher.

Only for it to fall completely when Kim Jisoo opened her mouth again, "well don't you look like you have a crush on our teacher," she teased, grin widening when Jennie shot her a scandalized look. "I mean, she's definitely pretty. But, like, she looks like she could be your older sister, and that'd be a little weird." 

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there," Jennie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in a small attempt to stop the oncoming migraine she can feel coming on, "I don't have a crush on Miss Lee for one. And two; what you're even suggesting is extremely weird and I would much rather you didn't continue, in fact, if it's possible for you to shut up completely I would be forever grateful."

"Don't act like you hate my voice," Jisoo snarked, never one to take Jennie's irritate sarcasm seriously. "Not when Lisa tells me otherwise." 

Excuse Moi?

Come again?

Lisa said _what _now?

Stunned beyond belief, Jennie couldn't even find it in herself to care what her expression currently looked like, not even when Jisoo noticed and began laughing her ass off. She was too busy figuring out how she was going to take a certain Thai woman's life, and how it would allow her to be forever free of torment and embarrassment from the unwanted little devil on her shoulder. 

The silence allowed Jisoo to calm down from her laughing fit, reaching over to pat Jennie shoulder, "before whatever torture method you've conjured up actually gets put into any kind of action. I will admit that Lisa herself doesn't even know that I heard what she said." Even though she would love nothing more than to see Lisa squirm under Jennie's punishments, Jisoo came to the conclusion that it would be best to stop that before her friend becomes scarred for life.

"What do you mean she doesn't know?" Jennie snapped, still very much mortified by the entire ordeal. 

"She was speaking to Rosé on the phone and I just happened to overhear. She doesn't have a clue that I know anything." Jisoo explained, leaning back into her chair while she drew her attention to the classwork, lifting it up so she could see the questions better and reading the first one aloud before dropping the paper back onto the table and reaching for her pen so she could answer.

Even with the new piece of information, Jennie still didn't feel particularly pleasant knowing that Jisoo was now aware she felt anything more than hate towards her. (Because hating someone and liking someone are pretty much that same thing, right? Jennie can still say she hates Jisoo and it doesn't mean she _hates _her, right? Right?!) But, then again, it is not the first time she has let her feelings slip, (not that she has any towards the older girl, don't assume anything here,) because there have been a few instances where she has found herself smiling - truly, genuinely smiling - at the girl without even meaning to. Her lips already twitched up far enough for her teeth to be shown before she even knows that she's smiling, fumbling when she notices that Lisa's staring at her funny, or when Rosé is sending her own sweet smile in return. 

It's Jisoo's reaction that always gets her though, because yes, while she does, in fact, have a rare moment where Lisa isn't annoying her enough for her to share a smile with her friends. But - and Lisa and Rosé will always mention this when it happens - her smile towards Jisoo is _different. _And what's more, Jisoo herself _knows _that it's different. But she will never say anything; won't tease Jennie for her rare display of simple affection or even mention it later when the two of them find themselves away from the other two. She just meets Jennie's eyes with that particular soft look that makes Jennie weak (in a bad way, obviously,) and return her own beaming smile before Jennie finally realizes what she's doing and the upward display of her lips is as gone as quickly as it appeared.

The other three know better than to comment, and it's one of the few times Jennie truly appreciates having them around. The weird and perhaps dysfunctional connection the four of them being the closest she has to a family, and she would never dare wish to have it any other way.

"You missed out a word in your sentence," Jennie points out softly, gaining Jisoo's attention when she leans over and begins explaining the structure of the sentence, and what she could do to make it flow better. 

"Thanks Jennie," Jisoo sends her a quick thankful smile before continuing with her work, Jennie feeling like a creep as she watches from the side with a hint of a smile begging to be released. 

God does she hate Kim Jisoo.

* * *

Once English was over, Jisoo waved her goodbyes stating that she'll meet them at their usual place before getting lost in the crowd. Jennie watching her leave for a little longer than what would be deemed appropriate before snapping out of it and rushing to her next lesson.

Her next two classes going about as boring as she knew they would be, the urge to smack her head against her desk only increasing with every minute tick of the clock tormenting her from the front of the classroom. Almost sprinting out of the room when the bell signalled the end.

Lunchtime at YG was always a grand affair; what with the cafeteria with two stories and not to mention the food wasn't as bad as one would expect, (as in, it was actually edible.) But even with such luxuries, the group of four had always brought their own food and would meet at their usual bench pleased just beside one of many trees that were littered around the expansive area.

Jennie is the first one to arrive today, her bag being carelessly discarded on the table as she half-heartedly scrimmages through it for her lunch. Her little body practically drained from acclimatizing back into her school routine after having such a long time away.

"Hello, Jennie-unnie, " Rosé greeted upon her approach, taking a seat opposite the older girl and rolling her eyes at the barely-there wave she got in return. "At least we're halfway through the day, " she reassured, heaving up her gargantuan lunchbox that practically shook the entire table upon impact.

Jennie stared at it for a second before silently shaking her head; Rosé unstoppable appetite was one of the biggest mysteries of the universe.

"Have you seen Lisa?" The younger questioned, looking around the table for any sighting of blonde hair or boisterous laugh. "We haven't had any classes together so I'm not sure where she is."

"Yeah I just shoved her into the boot of my car to bury later, " Jennie mumbled, a little laugh escaping her mouth at her own cryptic joke. 

Unimpressed, Rosé gave a swift kick to Jennie's shin and matching her glare when it was sent over the bench. "I'm being serious." 

"Ugh, fine. I don't know where she is, " Jennie huffed out, still rubbing the sore spot while pouting, "I'm not in your year so the only person I've seen is Jisoo."

"Jisoo-unnie?" The younger spoke innocently like she hadn't just injured Jennie a few seconds ago, "so you two have the same classes?" 

"Just English, as far as I'm aware, " Jennie shrugged, stabbing at a piece of her salad. "Which is good since I don't think I could cope with having her for more than one class." At the lack of a verbal response, the older couldn't help tilting her head to look at Rosé questionably, not knowing how to react to the expression she was receiving from her. "What?"

"It's just," the other hesitated, shifting her sitting position, "why do you act like that when we _all _know it's not how you truly feel. Because I've seen the way you look at Jisoo-unnie - it's the same way I look at Lisa." 

Was this girl really trying to say what Jennie thinks she's trying to say?

Because it that's the case. 

"Rosé," she practically forced out, "I have absolutely no idea where you got such... ideas from. But I am going to tell you right here, right now, that the way I look at Jisoo is nothing more than platonic." The words tasted funny on her tongue, an obvious sign that she didn't believe what was coming out of her own mouth. But her mind refused to believe any other part of her body. She just doesn't do _relationships. _They never last long and just when Jennie thinks she's able to show someone every single piece of her heart they either leave or laugh at her, and both scenarios are something Jennie will never put herself through again.

It seemed her pain was displayed on her face because Rosé immediately looked concerned, the apology she would have spoken quickly drowned out by the loud screaming from the rest of their group. Their gazes falling on the sight of Lisa carrying a terrified Jisoo over her shoulder as they charged in their direction, the ruckus easily catching everyone's attention as they watched the duo get up to their usual antics.

The distraction gave Jennie enough time to fix her expression, levelling Rosé a levelled stare when she noticed the change in expression. 

"Ladies," Lisa greeted when she finally made it to their table, easily dropping a floundering Jisoo to her feet before pressing a quick kiss of apology against the girl's cheek and sliding into the seat beside Rosé. The youngest already moving her stuff to allow room for her things.

"Are you okay, unnie?" Rosé asked when she noticed that she hadn't moved, watching as Jisoo continued to pant like she had just run the longest marathon and couldn't quite gather enough air for her lungs.

"I'm, hah, good." She breathed out, wracking Lisa upside the head just before she took her own seat; her shoulders accidentally brushing against Jennie's and making the girl jump in fright. Not at all expecting the sudden touch. "Hey, it's okay - it's just me, Jen," Jisoo reassured, sending the girl a quick smile before reaching towards her bag for her water bottle, immediately downing it. 

"How was our first day of hell? Because I can say for sure that I won't survive through my exams," the oldest questioned, the dreaded 'e word' automatically causing a wince from the youngest two and a groan from her fellow senior. 

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Rosé tried to brighten them up, but she could already see the light fading from their eyes.

* * *

When the last bell of the day echoes through the buildings, the halls were very aggressively swamped with students doing their best to escape the buildings as quickly as possible. Crowds gathering outside to say a quick goodbye to their friends and classmates before they practically skipped home with a sigh of relief now that the school day was over and done with.

Throughout the chaos, Jennie had managed to pull Lisa and Rose away from becoming trampled on and dragged them towards the parking lot. Her desire to get home and collapse onto her bed almost making her consider leaving them there so she could bolt home. The first day always leaving her more drained than usual, and with the mention of exams haunting her throughout the day, it was safe to say she was in no mood to stay there any longer than deemed necessary.

When she did, eventually, make it home; she was grateful to find that neither of her parents was there, thus meaning she wasn't forced to have any more painful and mundane conversations when all she wanted to do was have a warm bath and curl up under her covers.

With her evening now sorted, she made her way into the kitchen to search for something to have for dinner when her phone buzzed from its location in her back pocket. Reaching out to grab it, she instantly began to feel giddy when she noticed it was from Jisoo. 

_ U didn't even say goodbye :(  _

Rolling her eyes at the obvious search for attention, (like she could say anything,) Jennie's fingers had already begun tapping away at the keypad before she even thought twice about it. 

_Goodbye. _

_That's not fair! I can't see your beautiful face while you say it._

Humouring the older girl, Jennie raised her phone to take a quick photo; making sure that her expression was as flat as she could possibly make it.

_Goodbye. _

_You're so mean to me, you know that? _

In her head, she knew that Jisoo was joking, (mainly because if she was ever truly upset then she would say it to Jennie's face and not through text,) but that still didn't stop the guilty tug at her heart. Her thumb pressing the call button as she placed the phone against her ear and waited for Jisoo to pick up.

"Jennie?" 

"Jisoo," she breathed out, suddenly aware that she didn't have a proper reason to call her in the first place. 

"I was joking, you know. I'm not actually upset." 

She forced herself to sound nonchalant as she spoke, hoping that her guilt wasn't felt through the phone... or something. "I know, I was actually calling to see if you wanted to go out for dinner?" 

... Come again?

"Uh, pardon?" 

Jennie's thoughts exactly. "Yeah," she gritted out, sounding pained, "my parents are out and so I thought, I dunno, you might wanna hang... or somethin'." Fuck. Shit. What the actual living frick was she even saying? 

"I guess?"

"Great! I'll pick you up in an hour?"

"Okay. But Jenn-" 

"Bye, see you!" 

Well, shit what on earth was she going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N First chapter baaaaaby! 
> 
> You can certainly see when I was tired while writing this because it got quite sloppy (I'm sorry it will be fixed I promise!)  
I don't really have an idea on where I want this story to go so if any of you have any idea then I'm more than down to listen to them. Like, do you want slow-burn? Fluff? Angst? Hit me up and I'll truly consider it!  
Until next time, this is me over an out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! 
> 
> I know it’s been quite a while since this was updated but I’m here to present the newest chapter. Last time I asked which direction you wanted this to be taken and the majority of you said fluff – and who am I to disappoint? (I say after updating after 5 months.) 
> 
> However, there was a few who requested a little bit of angst (with a happy ending,) and so I will attempt (emphasis needed, because heaven knows I cannot write anything sad to save my life,) to add it, but overall it will have happy vibes.

So, Jennie may or may not have spent the past 45 minutes pacing the entire space of her room in an absolute panic. Her phone still clutched in her palm even after she had ended the call with Jisoo, the pure awkwardness she felt making her want to take back every single word she had said to the girl ever since they met. And no, that isn't being overdramatic, because Jennie is very sure that life without Kim Jisoo (while dull,) would prevent all of the weird emotions and slip from her perfect bad girl façade.

Part of her was still very much confused on why she was acting this way in the first place; because it's most certainly not the first time they've hung out with just the pair of them. And Jennie has taken her friends out to dinner many times, (although that never lasted long because given the chance Rosé would eat out the entire establishment.)

Maybe she should just call Jisoo and say she's changed her mind or make up some excuse that would stop her from going. Because she knows Jisoo is too kind to argue - and while it's a part of the older girls personality that she appreciates and has never taken granted, there is a highly selfish part of herself that desperately wants her to do just that right now.

It's only a small part though, and when she realizes that she is to pick up Jisoo in just 15 minutes; it practically becomes non-existent. Her inner turmoil brushed aside to ponder about another time as she begins to rush around and get ready; picking out the first casual clothes she can grab on to and almost tearing apart the fabric in her haste.

When she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she almost goes out of her way to call out a goodbye to her parents, (a habit she was absolutely dedicated to as a child, ) before she stops herself at the remembrance that they weren't even home. The dull pang in her chest all too familiar that she barely even notices it anymore.

Shaking her head away from those thoughts, Jennie makes her way out of her home and towards her car when everything is locked up. Her frantic pace hampered now that she was finally on her way to Jisoo's home, which, thankfully, was not too far from her own.

Now, Jennie would never admit this out loud, but she actually prefers Jisoo's house to her own. Not because of the styling or anything like that, Jennie prefers it because she always feels warm and welcomed from the moment she steps through the door. The atmosphere very easily matching the Kim's bright personality.

Jennie can't help but look at the home with a forlorn expression, her deepest desires of wanting something similar to call her own flashing in he eyes for the faintest of moments before she's pushing it back down and locking it away tighter than before.

Getting out the car with a huff, Jennie makes her way to the front door and gently rapping her knuckles on the wooden frame. Her lips immediately twitching up when Dalgom's barking greets her from the other side.

"Jennie?"

Tilting her head up, Jennie beamed a smile when Jisoo's mother peeked her head out, the gentle look in her eyes easily allowing Jennie to feel under ease.

"Hey, Mrs Kim." She greets back, bowing her head slightly, "I'm here to pick Jisoo up. I, uh, I'm taking her out for dinner."

"Is that so?" Jisoo's mother grinned, opening the door wider to allow Jennie in, "I was wondering when the two of you would finally get together. It's about time."

Had it been anyone else that had said the same thing, Jennie would have probably scoffed, laughed awkwardly or rolled her eyes; but Jisoo's mother has made this particular joke since they were children, and so she knew it was all in jest. "I'm afraid we're still very much friends, Mrs K." Jennie grinned, humouring the woman when she pouted at her.

Oh, how the Kim’s were alike.

"Oh well, just know that you have out blessing should you ever change your mind." The woman's smile was equally kind as it was charming and mischievous, a skill that the entire family had mastered the art of.

Thankfully, Jennie wasn't left to banter back the same old argument, Jisoo's loud footsteps easily catching their attention.

"Well hello there Jennie, " Jisoo grinned, leaning against the staircase bannister, "what brings you to this neck of the woods?”

Even with Jisoo’s mother right there, Jennie couldn’t refuse the urge to roll her eyes. “We’re going to dinner Jisoo, that is why I’m here.” Sometimes she actually wonders why she even bothers to explain herself, between Lisa’s genuine forgetfulness and Jisoo’s love for teasing her, it’s any wonder how she hasn’t imploded yet.

Jisoo chuckled under her breathe, that stupid charming smile still firmly in place as she went over to grab her shoes. Jisoo’s mother laughing at the antics of the two girls before making her leave, her hand automatically reaching up to squeeze Jennie’s shoulder as she passed. “Are Limario and Pasta joining us there?”

The question echoed in Jennie’s mind, the simple and innocent words taunting her idiocy because _why the fuck didn’t she think about that earlier?! _She could have saved herself from almost having a mental breakdown by overthinking everything – something that could have been prevented by her friends, (not like Lisa would ever be told that, mind you.)

(That annoying part of herself that asked why she was freaking out in the first place could go and fuck itself, in Jennie’s most humble opinion.)

“Uh, yeah, something like that.” Quickly taking out her phone, Jennie quickly sent a text to Rosé, the only person she could rely on, before shoving it back in her pocket just as Jisoo stood back up. Forcing the muscles of her face to remain neutral, she asked if Jisoo was ready to go, the two of them walking out the door after a nod, Jisoo doing what Jennie had almost done earlier and calling out a goodbye to her family, a mixture of different pitches replying from all over the house.

“So,” Jisoo began when they made their way over to Jennie’s car, shooting a curious glance over to her companion, “where are we’re going, exactly?”

“Oh, nowhere exciting,” Jennie replied as nonchalantly as she could, taking out her phone when she felt it vibrate.

** _ Rosie Posie: _ ** _Only if ur paying_

_ This is Lisa btw _

Jennie rolled her eyes, she could tell who it was by the text alone; and, also, _of course_ the two of them were together, she should have known. “We’re going to that café you all like… For _some_ reason.”

This time it was Jisoo’s turn to roll her eyes, “Jennie, just because they added one more pinch of salt than you asked for doesn’t mean they’re a terrible establishment.”

Jennie frowned because what just came out of Jisoo’s mouth was completely ridiculous. “I told them explicitly that I only wanted two pinches of salt, and they added three. What if I died or something? What then, Jisoo? All because they were inconsiderate and refused to listen to the customer.”

“Oh my God. I’m not having this argument with you again.” Even after shaking her head, Jisoo couldn’t stop the small chuckle, because even despite the stubbornness, the entire situation still held a small amount of amusement.

Jennie simply grinned to herself.

_ Victory. _

* * *

10 minutes later and they had arrived, much to Jennie’s relief. If she had to hear any more of Jisoo’s singing, then she would have jumped out of her own car. The worst part being that Jisoo is actually capable of singing, really well, she might add; but the older girl purposely sings off-key or pretends to forget the words just to annoy her.

At least the songs in broken English we’re okay. But, of course, Jennie would never dare say that out loud.

“Jen! Jennie-unnie! Jennif –“

“Finish that, Lalisa, and I will run you over with my car,” she hadn’t even gotten out of the vehicle and she already wanted to go home. Why did Lisa have to be with Rosé anyway? Just because the two were blatantly harbouring feelings towards each other doesn’t mean they have to spend every single second of that day together. And, crush or no crush, Jennie is seriously astounded by Rose ability to stay sane.

“No violence please.”

“Awe, you know she would never do that, right Jennie?” The arm that Lisa dared to place around the smaller girls’ shoulders was instantly pinched, rewarding the entire area with a high-pitched squeal that set off a few nearby dogs.

“Alright you two,” Jisoo grinned, pushing the two of them towards the entrance, “how about we don’t kill each other until Pasta is fed? Because I know for certain we will have worse things to worry about if the demon inside her stomach isn’t sustained.”

“Unnie!”

“Don’t deny it, you know it’s true.”

Rosé pouted, something that was quickly wiped away when they got inside, the smell of coffee, pastries and whatever else filling her nose and making her mouth open in absolute awe, the slight hint of drool already glistening at the corner of her mouth.

After sitting down, the low mumble throughout the establishment managed to calm the excited build-up. Their eyes skimming the contents of the menu to see what it was they fancied, Rosé stomach increasingly growling louder the more she read on.

“I don’t even know why you even look at the menu,” Lisa grinned, looking expectantly towards Jennie – who, for safety reasons, was placed diagonal to her – “you always get the same thing.”

“Without the salt, of course,” Jisoo added before Jennie could open her mouth, her laughter mixing in with Lisa’s when a glare was instantly sent her way.

“Just because I get the same thing doesn’t mean I still can’t look. What if I change my mind and get something else?”

“Then you’re obviously not the Jennie Kim we know and hate and therefore an imposter.”

“Lisa!” Rosé tore her gaze away from the menu to the girl beside her, “we do not hate Jennie, and she can order whatever she wants.” And, just because she felt like she hadn’t been clear with her intentions, turned towards Jennie with the most serious expression they had seen on her face since they first watched The Little Mermaid together, “we do not hate you and you can order whatever you like.”

Thoroughly satisfied Jennie beamed a smile alongside a, “thank you, Rosie,” before turning back to stick her tongue out at a deflated Lisa. “At least someone knows how to appreciate their friends, especially when they’re the one buying you food.”

“I think that is the only reason why she appreciates you,” Jisoo mumbled from behind her menu, ignoring the twin glares she could feel against her skin. Lisa’s snort drowned out when the waitress came over to take their orders, her bright demeanour only faltering when she reached Jennie, her eyes not being able to hold the glare she was receiving.

“Is – is that everything?”

“It is, thanks Seulgi.”

Seulgi sent Jisoo a bright smile before leaving to complete their order. Three curious glances immediately snapping from her retreating figure back to Jisoo. “What the hell, Jisoo-yah?”

“What?”

“You know her?”

“Um, yes?”

Lisa cast her eyes towards the ceiling, her palm coming into contact with her forehead, the resounding slap earning a few curious glances. “Of course, you would make friends with Jennie’s archnemeses.” The dramatic show earned herself an unimpressed look from the eldest.

“I don’t think she could be classed as Jennie’s archnemeses –“

“ – Highly debatable,” Jennie mumbled.

“Just because she added a little more salt. Seulgi’s, like, a literal puppy, I think she cried when she accidentally stood on an ant.” Jisoo really didn’t see why this was beginning to become a bigger deal than it needed to be; after all, Seulgi had probably apologised to Jennie more times than anyone could count, and the two of them had many things in common – in fact, now that Jisoo thinks about it, the thought of not becoming friends with Seulgi sounded preposterous.

“How did the two of you even meet?” Lisa couldn’t deny that the exasperation she felt was shrouded by curiosity, even though it looked like Jennie was about to murder her for asking.

Jisoo shrugged, answering, “I come here on my own sometimes.” The simple response seeming to be all there was to it – or so everyone but Lisa seemed to think, anyway.

“So you’re telling me that you come here, by yourself, and just so happen to make a friend while doing it,” leaning forward, her elbows resting against the table, Lisa narrowed her eyes towards her bewildered friend, “suspicious.”

“Whatever you say, Limario.” Jisoo chuckled, her escape presenting itself by their food arriving. Silence quickly falling over the table as they immediately began digging in, moans of delight falling from Rosé’s mouth after every single bite. The urge to laugh becoming increasingly difficult to ignore as Lisa’s cheeks became a darker shade of red after every noise.

“Everything okay there Lalisa?” Jennie asked, her face perfectly neutral even when Jisoo almost chocked on her water beside her, or when Rosé looked with the most innocent of faces, and (and this was the hardest not to react to,) when Lisa banged her knee’s against the underside of the table in fright. Her panicked eyes immediately closing into a glare towards Jennie – who by this point had failed to keep her expression and was now donning a perfectly deadly smirk.

“Yeah,” Lisa mumbled, not daring to look around the table, “’m fine.”

Jennie’s smirk widened, her mind conjuring up the perfect victory dance as she continued to eat her food.

The moment allowed her to be distracted from the heavy feeling forming in her chest.

* * *

After they were all fed and happy, Jennie paid for their meals before they began making their way back outside. The warmth from the early evening sun soothing on their skin after being in air conditioning for so long.

“Thanks for the meal, Jennie-unnie.” Rosé smiled, her hands still happily patting against her stomach, “I had a really good time.”

“No problem Rosie,” Jennie replied, linking their arms, “I’m just thankful you stopped yourself from getting fifth’s.” She laughed when Rosé nudged against her shoulder before immediately drawing her back, the two of them falling behind Lisa and Jisoo as they raced up ahead to chase a butterfly that had flown passed them.

“Why on earth do I have a crush on her?” Rosé mumbled in English, a fond smile still on her face.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Jennie huffed, a smile appearing when Jisoo jumped onto Lisa’s back and almost sending them both to the floor. “If we go now, then people won’t think they’re with us.” Rosé pretended to not hear what she said, still dragging her friend by the arm.

“What did you think of Jisoo-unnie being friends with that waitress?”

Jennie shrugged because she truly didn’t know what to think of it. Jisoo was more than welcome to make her own friends, Jennie wasn’t going to stop her from that – even if they ruined her meal by adding too much salt. “Jisoo can talk to whoever she likes, I don’t care.”

Somehow, neither of them believed that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well... What did you guys think? Is Seulgi gonna play a larger role later on? Will Rosé and Lisa ever confess their feelings? 
> 
> And, most importantly, will Jennie ever figure everything out?
> 
> Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> (I'm sorry that the chapter is a lot shorter than the other one but I think I've kept it away long enough so I'll give you this.)


End file.
